A secret of love
by princessElizabethtudor
Summary: Modern AU. Henry cheats on Anne and she doesn't want to have a cheating husband. When she leaves she comes back with a surprise. But what? and he will events turn out?
1. The cause of hurt

**Present time**

Anne waited in line at the airport, Henry had gone one mistake too far. No matter if he is drunk or didn't mean too, he cheated in her and knew exactly what he was doing. He tried to apologize, begging her to forgive him. No the pain be had caused was his own doing.

 _Flashback_

 _Anne slammed the front door causing a flower jar to fall off the table and break. She heard Henry putting his key through the lock and walked into the lounge room towards the fireplace which still lit with a small fire._

 _"Anne, Anne please I am sorry for the pain I caused you. It was a mistake Jane was a mistake-" Anne laughed cutting into his sentence._

 _"Mistake, your tongue was down her throat. Hands touching her breasts. The only reason why I didn't kill her on the spot was that of Margaret was there. I hate you so much, I wish I never met you and even married" her words shocked him, he tried to hug her but she pulled back and took the wedding ring off her finger and placed it on the table._ _"It's over, sleep on the sofa tonight. Don't you ever touch me again". She walked out of the room, into their bedroom. Pulling out two suitcases and one duffle bag she dumped her clothes in, her makeup, shoes and the pregnancy test she was going to give Henry on their wedding anniversary._

 _She snuck out early that morning, still seeing Henrys sleeping form on the sofa. Leaving a note on the table she left her once home._

 **Present day**

She looked out the plane window the last time and touched her flat belly whispering to her soon to be baby _"I will protect you"._ She might be back maybe not but she will tell her child of their father no matter what he did.

 **I deleted the story " A different third wife" as it was not very popular. This is my first Modern AU story and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Plz Fav, follow and review.** **Also, Margaret Tudor and Anne didn't hate each other, the show changed it to make viewers think they do.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudorXxxx**


	2. Elizabeth Tudors Birth

**Whitehall Manor** **(August 27th, 2013)**

It has been 5 months since she left and Henry still missed her to this day. He wept at the letter she left for him, screaming into a pillow. He texted her repeatedly asking her to come back, that he will never hurt her again. No reply told him she will never forgive and forget. Margaret ignored him, saying, Anne, loved him so much and he ruined their marriage by cheating in her with Jane Seymour. If he could turn back the time he would. Anne is now gone and he must live with the guilt.

Jane waited for him at work and when he saw her standing and smiling slightly at him. He ordered security to escort her out the building and to never let her in again. His Anne was gone, heartbroken and betrayed by the man she loved since they met in university at 18. She will never return to him, maybe never see him again but who could blame her.

 **Mansion in France** **(Paris)**

Anne placed her hand on her belly and smiled at the feel of her baby kicking. Henry texts her every day. asking for her to come back, she does stay in contact with his sister Margaret. The two have been texting every moment of every day. Margaret sent Anne money for the baby and promised to be with her during the birth, which is why she is on a flight to Paris now. Her phone buzzed and saw another message from Henry.

I _beg you to come home, I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you. I will text you more and more until you reply and come back into my arms which are wide open and waiting for your embraceXx_

He was desperate for someone new and he cheated on her to get his way. Looking away from the text Anne picked a book up off the shelf and read quietly. She always wondered why he ignored her a few months before she caught him kissing Jane. Was it really not a one time mistake, an affair maybe? She thought about the possible things that could've happened if she stayed and forgave Henry. Maybe he would have been a loving husband once again. Maybe still putting his tongue in the mouth of the first women he sees and likes.

Her sister Mary entered the room, handing Anne a cup of water and sat beside her on the sofa. Her sister has been staying with her for the last 2 months. Their father Thomas Boleyn and their mother Elizabeth Howard-nee Boleyn were looking after Mary's children at Hever Castle. Being a mother of two herself Mary knew how to comfort Anne during the birth.

"Anne, was he texting again?" Mary asks, looking at the text in Anne's phone.

"Yeah, he won't leave me alone. He chose his fate and that was cheating on me. What happened to Jane Seywhore anyway?" Anne asks.

"Her father arranged a marriage between her and some other guy. I don't know his name. Anyway, how have you been today?".

" Fine, Margaret is on her way here now. She always liked me and hated that her brother cheated on me. George says he will come and visit once the baby has arrived" Anne answers back.

"Right I can't believe I am saying this but you gotta tell Henry, he has the right to know his child. Tell him please, you will get more support" Mary assures Anne, rubbing her sister's shoulder gently.

"I know but I cannot face him, not yet. I want to spend time with my child before he starts arguing with me about why I kept the child a secret".

"I will be here for you. if Henry does file for full custody, his background is terrible, gambling addiction at 15 to 17 and a few other things" Mary confides Anne, trying to give hope to her sister.

"Yeah, I know" the front door knocked, Mary opened the door and saw Margaret there with a duffle bag around her, and a medium-size suitcase which she held onto with her hand.

"That flight was horrible, so glad to be back on land," Margaret says, smiling at Mary and Anne as she entered the house.

"Yeah, though you have money and could get a private plane or buy a first class ticket," Anne says grinning slightly at Margaret's comment.

"I wanted to get a plane but my pilot was sick. Anyway, how are both you and the baby" Margaret asks?

"We are both very well. I am due on the 7th of September and glad you and my sister are here" Anne replies. Mary's phone buzzed, she took it out her pocket and read the text. She frowned slightly before turning to Anne and Margaret.

"Mary, what is it?".

" Father wants us to return to Hever a few days after the baby is born, saying the country air is healthier and wants his grandchild close as possible to its real home. He also said he will have a private plane sent to us" Mary replies slightly frowning. Anne was happy in Paris, good friends and a quite beautiful home. Good schools for her child once it grew. Still, Anne must obey her father's wishes.

 **7th September 2013**

Anne hissed at the pain she felt. Her sister and Margaret by her side, stroking the back of her hand gently for comfort. Both encouraging Anne to be calm, _"How can I stay calm at this moment?"_ She wanted to ask them but was continued on making sure she gets the baby out. The doctor came into the room and spoke to Anne who was drenched in sweat.

"when I count to 3 push for as long as you can for each contraction" Anne nodded and the doctor watched the progress from under the blanket that covered her front.

1...

2...

3...

Anne held back the scream of agony and pushed, clutching tightly onto Mary and Margaret's hands she held in hers. Both women whispered words of encouragement and Anne wanted to slap one of them.

After what felt like hours of pushing, a baby's wail could be heard. Tears fell down Anne's cheeks as she smiled at the sight of her baby.

"It's a healthy girl, congratulations. We will just wash the baby first if that is ok" The doctor asks, Anne nods and watches from where she now laid. Mary had gone to get a coffee for herself and Margaret was texting Anne's family of the baby's arrival. The doctor handed the baby to Anne who was now wrapped in a soft pink blanket, her daughters cries stopped as soon as she was in her mother's arms.

"Have you thought of a name?" the doctor asks and Anne nods.

"Yes, Elizabeth, her name is Elizabeth Tudor", the doctor nods and leaves Anne who continued her gaze upon her daughters sleeping face.

 **Shit chapter but I had a bad month. First, haven't seen my nan since my 17th birthday in 2017 so more than a year cause I was born in the 24th November and I am now 18. I haven't seen my grandad in 3 years. So they both decide not to my family about my great Aunt Helens death for 3 months and my great uncle Richard died 2 months later and they didn't tell us and we couldn't say our goodbyes at their funerals. Everyone else in the family got informed but us. Well apart from my aunts who are my dad's sisters. So forgive me for the shit chapter and plz fav and follow if you haven't yet and review.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxx**


	3. Authors note

Happy new year and I have an announcement. I never wished for this to happen but I have decided to stop updating until the end of March or early April. I have a lot of revising to do as I am trying to get into university. Sometimes I will update but that will be probably only a shorter chapter than usual.

I am always available for reviews. You are welcome to message me on PM and ask questions or give a few ideas for any story that I have published so far. When I do start to update again, it'll be any story I want to update.

Happy new year

PrincessElizabethTudorXxxx


End file.
